emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3570/3571 (28th October 2003)
Robert finds himself on the receiving end of Ronnie's wrath, and Eric is in for a shock when he invites Gloria's assistant to stay. Plot Robert carefully contemplates his next move, following the shocking revelation to Elaine that he crashed the car. He first seeks advice from a solicitor on the likelihood of receiving a custodial sentence. He's relieved to learn that, without a witness, the police would find it hard to press charges against him. With the truth now in the public domain, Robert is forced to admit the shameful news to Jack. His dad is relieved when Robert partly redeems himself by going to the police to face the consequences of his actions. Meanwhile, Ronnie and Frances sense that their daughter is unhappy about something. A tearful Elaine finally emerges from her locked bedroom, revealing that while sleeping with Robert she discovered the bruises on his chest from the driver's seatbelt. The news immediately sends protective Ronnie on the warpath. Having received a mere slap on the wrist from the police, Robert's smile is soon wiped off his face by a right hook from fired up Ronnie. Jack is infuriated by the violence directed at his son so retaliates by flooring Ronnie with one punch! However Robert is determined not to lose this particular battle so later visits the Marsdens offering a heartfelt apology for all the upset he's caused. Taken in by his BAFTA award-winning performance, Elaine decides to forgive her smug boyfriend. Full of the joys of Spring, Eric loves having his wife back in the village so forges a plan to prolong her stay by phoning Gloria’s office in London to invite her researcher Hillary up North. When Hillary turns out to be a man, Eric wonders why Gloria didn’t mention it before. The reason soon becomes apparent – Gloria has had a one-night stand with Hillary, but will she be able to keep it under wraps? During a lunch date at the vicarage, Louise and Ashley discuss past relationships candidly over a bottle of wine. Having enjoyed each other's company the landlady and vicar arrange to go out for dinner the following evening. Dawn remains positive about Terry’s recovery although Bob is not so convinced that his daughter can cope with the burden in the long-term. Daz appears on Andy and Katie’s doorstep uninvited after his mum drops him off while she partys with friends. The tearaway causes more problems for the teenagers as he runs amuck in the farm. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Frances Marsden - Sandy Walsh *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Ronnie Marsden - Ray Ashcroft *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Gloria Pollard - Janice McKenzie *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase Guest cast *Mr Bradfield - Gerry Hicks *Denise Eden - Andrina Carrol *Hillary Wallis - Nick Patrick Locations *Playground *Holdgate Farm - Upstairs hallway, Elaine's room, kitchen and living room *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Solicitors - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Tenant House - Exterior and living room/kitchen *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room, kitchen and back garden *Butlers Farm - Living room and barn *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,930,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes